SMV: Walking on Sunshine (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves. Dedicated to: * tom radloff * redo p02 Chanel * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Martha Speaks" & "Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie". Song: * Walking On Sunshine Song sung by: * Katrina and the Waves Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (@1993 Jim Henson) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: P.I.A.N.O.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * VeggieTales (Celery Night Fever; @1993 Big Idea) * Martha Speaks (Martha Runs Away; @2008-2014 PBS) * The New Yogi Bear Show (La Bamba Bear; @1988 Hanna-Barbera) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Adventures in Babysitting; @2005-2007 Cartoon Network) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Little Einsteins (Whale Tale; @2005-2009 Disney) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Beach Party Mummy; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Chuck's Choice (Maid in Cedar Hills; @2017 YTV) * Sesame Street (Fix-It Shop becomes Mail It Shop; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Fruitvengers; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Skunk Fu! (The Art of Hospitality; @2007-2008 Cartoon Saloon) * The Lego Batman Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (@2017 Nickelodeon) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Like Chelsea; @2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Cow and Chicken (Cow's Pie; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Rabbot; @2000-2015 Williams Street) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (The Monkey's Paw; @2004-2006 Disney) * The Looney Tunes Show (The Foghorn Leghorn Story; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Heist; @2011 Cartoon Network) * Animaniacs (H.M.S. Yakko; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Darkwing Duck (Paraducks; @1991-1992 Disney) * Mickey Mouse (Ku'u Lei Melody; @2013 Disney) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Vampirina (The Ghoul Girls; @2017 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (Camp Kidney-Ki; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Loud House (Shop Girl; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Flight Before Christmas (@2008 The Weinstein Company) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (@1976 Rankin/Bass) * Phineas and Ferb (Atlantis; @2007-2015 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (@2007 20th Century Fox) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Knick Knack (@1989 Pixar) * Kronk's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Garfield and Friends (Beach Blanket Bonzo; @1988-1994 Paws) * Gravity Falls (The Deep End; @2012-2016 Disney) * The Lion Guard (The Trouble With Galagos; @2016 Disney) * Thomas & Friends (Toby's Discovery; @1984 HIT Entertainment) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) * Big City Greens (Swimming Fool; @2018 Disney) * The Genie World Tour (@2004 Disney) * The Thief and the Cobbler (@1995 Miramax) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Walking on Sunshine Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos